


the decent into darkness

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Tags To Be Edited When Needed same with Ratings, literary they play with the blood of their victims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: little bits and pieces that are missing from the dark jimon au, and a alternate ending will make it's way here





	1. The First Night At Simon's

**Author's Note:**

> guess who still loves her dark!jimon au? that's right me. coming in this section is; missing scenes and an alternate ending. they won't necessarily be in 'order' but i shall try to name each chapter as best as i can, and/or put something within the notes
> 
> if you have any ideas for missing scenes please do hit me up at my tumblr
> 
> [ here](http://demisexualjacewayland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> to read
> 
> [the series, click here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/685278)
> 
> this scene is set after elaine caught the pair/after clary broke up with simon

Simon hadn't stopped Jace from eating the food, knowing that the other had probably needed to eat since being drained of some blood. So, Simon took a seat upon his bed, his eyes eyeing the blond as he ate. A few questions were running through his mind, one being  _why_  had Jace come to him, to his house. When Jace finished the food, he turned so that he was looking at Simon, "What are you looking at?"

"Why are you here? I mean, I'm not your favourite person and never have been," Simon blurts out, eyes watching as the Shadowhunter decides to make himself at home by moving around the room.

"Honestly, I just left the Institute to get away from everyone and their eyes looking at me like I'm a ticking time-bomb ready to go off.  Then next thing I know, I'm standing outside of your house," Jace replies with a small shrug of his shoulders - his fingers running along the mirror.

"And you happen to know where I live how?" Simon muses, hitching an eyebrow slightly.

"I've been here before, once. When Clary tried to tell your mother that you had died, she couldn't though... clearly," Jace makes a gesture towards Simon on the bed, before looking at the mirror again. "This was broken, and your room was a mess."

"I thought I was turning into a vampire, and had no one to talk to about it," Simon replies, eyes looking at the ground. He remembers how he had left his room, and noticed that his mother and sister had cleaned it up for him when he was the one who should have done that, it was  _his_  mess.

"I tried to ask, but you didn't want to talk about it," Jace offers, before sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You only asked  _once_  what had happened, and I was pissed at you, I thought you were taking Clary away from me. Plus, it wasn't like you cared... I thought Clary didn't either for a little while, you know with not answering my calls. Thought she was too busy hooking up with you."

"We kissed  _like_  three times in the time that we meet, and like only one of them was  _before_  you turned," Jace says, flopping himself down on the bed like it was his own.

"Gross, how could you even think about that knowing your siblings? Like I know, at the time you guys didn't know, but now, isn't it weird?"

There is a laugh coming from Jace, and Simon almost does a double take, "Well, it  _was_  weird for the time in which I thought we were siblings, but Valentine, while holding the Soul Sword admitted to not being my father, at least, not biologically."

"Oh... right, let me just  _forget_  that is the reason Clary broke up with me," Simon mutters, and Jace raises an eyebrow.

"She did  _what?_  I thought that maybe your mother was joking about Clary possibly breaking up with you. That was  _not_  my intention when I told her. I swear Simon, I just told her because well, I thought that she should know. Please, believe me Simon, I know you have every right to not do so, but the only reason I told her that, was because it was just getting too much having that knowledge to myself and Alec," Jace says, a sigh leaving his lips. He stands up and walks over to a shelve that held a bunch of CD's and DVD's in, his eyes running over them and on caught his eye, so he pulled it out and chucked it on the bed. "I'll even spend the night at your house, and watch that film with you – and your no doubt commentary that comes along with it. I'll spend it with you because I do not care that Clary is now single."

Simon hitches an eyebrow, eyes watching the other male carefully before looking down at the movie Jace had picked, and well, he couldn't help the small laugh that left his lips. "Alright, Captain America; First Avenger it is."

Simon moves his computer, and sets up the movie so that the both of them could watch it comfortably, Jace ended up falling asleep on Simon's shoulder, and Simon just let him as he too ended up falling asleep.


	2. Little Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Jace talk a little. Set between the last chapter of this story and the scene in which Jace tells Clary&The Institute to fuck off.
> 
> It's a little domestic and showing a little bit of Jace starting to not care that much about Izzy or Alec

He was standing in the kitchen of the Lewis' household, helping Rebecca cook dinner. He was wearing one of Simon's hoodie's and sweatpants because Elaine insisted on washing the clothes he had been wearing since he arrived at the house almost a week ago. So, okay, maybe Jace could have gone back to the Institute to grab new clothes or to change but he couldn't bring himself go there where they'd still look at him like he was fragile. Plus, Elaine and Rebecca don't know a thing about what he's done and they treat him like he's just another mundane. It's honestly a little refreshing if Jace were entirely honest. And if he were even  _more_  honest, he would say that he's been ignoring Alec and Isabelle's calls. Some part of him still cares, yet the part that just wants them to stop looking at him like he's broken is bigger and pushes him to press ignore.

"You do know Simon is going through a break up?" Rebecca asks, as she's stirring the pasta in the pot, her eyes looking over at Jace who was rummaging through the cupboards. He doesn't turn to look at her, but he does give a small noise to signal that  _yes_  he does know. "I just don't want you to lead him on, he's... someone who gets attached easy. Loyal to a fault."

"I know that, very loyal it's his fatal flaw, could get him killed," Jace comments, knowing it  _did_  get him killed in the long run.

"Good you know, I don't even know how close you two are, but you've been around a lot, and I like that you're helping out my brother, but if you hurt him... just don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it," Rebecca replies, and there is a softness to her voice that Jace thinks that she really does care about her baby brother. "Anyway, do you know the guy who Clary dumped him for? I mean, Simon's been harboring a crush on her since forever and when they got together... I was happy for him because he seemed to be going through something bad. Then almost a week ago, he comes home sulking big time saying Clary dumped him for some other guy."

"You really care about Simon," Jace says in reply, and he watches as Rebecca gives a small nod of her head. "Don't worry about Clary and the other guy, they're not even together."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow slightly, "Do you have a subscription to Love Life; Clary Fray edition?" She muses with a small hint of humour floating in the air.

Jace gave a small laugh as he shook his head, "I see jokes run in the family, but seriously, I know she's not because  _I'm_ the guy she dumped Simon for."

"Oh... But you've been... I like you," Rebecca states, giving Jace a smile and they continue to finish making dinner, just in time as Elaine walks in the door just as they dish up. Jace taking a plate for him and one for Simon, that Jace was going to eat.

When Jace walked into the room, Simon was laying on the bed, his guitar laying on his stomach as he strummed a few tunes while he hummed along to the tune. "I hope Rebecca didn't show you any photo's or tell you any stories. If she did, I'd rather die again," Simon says, not sitting up as Jace takes a seat at the desk to eat the food.

"No, she played the protective big sister and if you were so worried, why didn't you come down and help us?"

"Waiting for Izzy, she's bringing me my next batch of blood. Apparently, Clary doesn't want to do it anymore, at least not for a while. Like I had no right to be mad at her," Simon says with a huff, and then there is a knock on the window and Simon is quick to move and open it up. Seconds later, Isabelle climbs in with a bag on her shoulder.

"I got your supply for the week, and seriously, you can't keep ignoring my texts about Jace, he's not at the Institute nor at Magnus'," Isabelle says as she pulls of the bag from her shoulder, dropping it on Simon's bed before her eyes land on Jace eating at the desk. "Jace? What are you doing?"

"Eating," He replies with a shrug, "And before you ask,  _no_  I'm not going to come back to the Institute with you. I've been fine, really Iz. Sure Alec hasn't felt anything bad right?"

"Right... I guess that is it then. I'll see you guys later?" Isabelle muses, raising an eyebrow before making her way back out the window.

Simon closes the window, and takes out a bag of blood and downing it as Jace finished off his food. The bag of blood finding a spot under Simon's bed, as Jace sets up a movie, he's easily found himself around Simon's room the past week, and honestly, he likes this. Over the time, Simon and him, they've seemed to have grown somewhat closer, and Jace doesn't mind the contact that Simon does.

Jace is the first to fall asleep, a few minutes after the middle climax of the movie.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> practically what is says

They were taking down a gang of rouge werewolves, they killed a few mundanes when they tried to get more members for their pack. The kills were sloppy and it made it easy for Jace to pick up on them being werewolves who killed the mundanes. So, the next day Simon caught the scent of the wolves, and that lead them to where they were now. Fighting a pack of ten wolves, so far six were down and their blood was pooling upon the ground. Grunts filled the air, and soon they were down to two and the one attacking Simon lunged for Simon's throat but Simon caught the wolf, his reflexes having improved for the good. With the wolf's neck in his hand, he snapped it. Smiling to himself when he heard the satisfying cracking of the bones. His kill came just in time to watch as Jace thrust his sword into the last wolf, the weapon coming off covered in blood and Simon moves so that he's standing in front of Jace.

He runs a finger along the blood drenched, blood pooling upon his finger and he brings it to his mouth, his eyes carefully watching as Jace's eyes are trained on him – or matter of fact on Simon's actions. Sucking of the blood his finger, in a way that he knows gets to Jace, he doesn't really expect the words the next spill from the ex-shadowhunter's lips.

"Marry me," Jace's voice low and husky as he keeps his eyes trained upon the vampire.

A little shocked by the words, Simon's hand stills as he was going for another dip in the blood but when he regains himself, he grabs hold onto Jace's face and kisses him. The kiss deep and longing, Jace moaning into the kiss and Simon drinking in the sound. They're at it for a while, until Simon pulls away his thumb smudging some of the blood splatter upon Jace's cheek as he moves it across the blond's cheek. "Of course."

Jace smiles widely before he's pulling Simon in for another long kiss, this time pushing Simon against the nearest wall. When he pulls away, he brings up the sword he still had in his hand and brings it up to Simon's lips before taking his own finger and doing what Simon had done earlier and holding the finger out for Simon to take the blood off while he wipes the sword against his lips, the flat edge spreading the blood upon his lips before he disregards the weapon.

Simon smiles a little before he's capturing's Jace's lips as he feels Jace's hand slip down the front of his pants, the do surely celebrate their engagement in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can suggest scenes you want to see written from the au that are missing


	4. Just A Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace with clary - as the little girl

He was just passing by the local park, as he was coming home from his job when he had noticed the little girl, a bigger kid seemed to be pushing her around and that just settle right in his stomach. An innocent harmless girl, being picked on and he remembers the stories Simon would have told him about the mundanes in the schools he had attended. So, of course, he stepped in between the pair.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Jace asks, eyes looking between the pair - a glare at upon his features as he looked at the bully. Who then took off in the other direction and he bent himself down so that he was now level with the young girl. “You okay?”

She nods her head a little, “T-Thank you mister.”

“No problem,” He replies, flashing a smile to her, “Where are your parents?”

A frown forms upon his lips when she shrugs a little, that really wasn’t right. How could someone just  _leave_  their child, or maybe she’s just lost but she shakes her head when he asks. There was a sort of anger that filled his gut as he took in a good look of the young girl.

“I have an idea, do you know your parents number?” Jace questions, and smiles a little when she nods her head, “Okay, can you put it into here and I’ll call them to let them know your safe, and where they can pick you up from okay.”

Jace just watches as the little girl takes hold of his phone, and puts in the number. It went straight to voicemail, which  _didn’t_  help Jace’s anger that was building in him. Leaving a message of his address, he holds his hand out to the girl and leads the way home once she took his hand.

Oh, he had some plans for the girl’s parents - but that very, very  _small_  part of his brain was telling him that it would make him just like Valentine but, yet the other part was telling him that at least he has a reason for wanting to remove the parents from the child’s life other then wanting a weapon in a war. No one should be abandoned by anyone who is suppose to care about them, and that his what Jace plans on telling the girls parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can take suggestions/prompts for missing scenes or for new ideas or anything really


End file.
